Furious Bob
Furious Bob is the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals videos. He is the leader of Pink Evil and Purple Evil. Personality Furious Bob is evil, angry, mean, rude, bad-tempered, sexist, uncaring, furious, nasty, malicious, aggressive, foul, cruel, heartless, unkind, argumentative, abusive, annoyed, arrogant, sadistic, violent, hateful and somewhat selfish and demanding. He also hates it when Pink Evil is having fun by being hopeless and he likes being mean to him by calling him hopeless and calling him a poo noodle, a dweeb and a dimwit. Furious Bob, along with Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan, all like to ruin the fun for Pink Evil by insulting him and mistreating him. In Puppet Pals, Furious Bob enjoys stealing a car with other villains like Pink Evil (formerly), Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Captain Punch, Prisoner Noodle, The Sandman Brothers, Spotty Ball, Destructor Ball, Yellow Ball, Red Ball (formerly), Blue Evil, Yellow Evil and Orange Evil. Appearance Furious Bob is a green and black boxing target with red eyes and a red mouth who resembles a human. Unlike, the other villains, Furious Bob is plastic. He also has water inside of him. In the Puppet Pals videos called Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob turned into watery pieces when he exploded and died by getting killed by the guy with a hammer. Likes * Villains * Being evil * Crimes * Swearing * Insulting people * Stealing * Trespassing * Being mean * Being demanding and selfish * Letting innocent people die * Killing people * Abusing people. * Destroying things * Stuff that is dangerous * Committing crimes * Weapons * Yelling * Torturing people * Doing bad things * Being sexist * Using angry voices * Doing evil laughs * Breaking laws * Criminals * Arguing with others * Acting like a real villain * People acting like real villains * Forcing people to do stuff that they don't want to do * Making people cry * Acting scary * Lying to people * Innocent people dying * Being offensive * Being a psychopath * Acting vicious * Innocent people crying * Violence * Being rude * People or stuff burning in or on fire * Firing people * Matches * Actual villains * Smoking cigarettes * Being loud * Yelling extremely loudly * Torture * Evil laughs * Villainous acts * Antagonizing random people * Antagonists * Fire * Bossing people around * The Pink Evil's Hopeless song Dislikes * People acting like dimwits * Females * Pink Evil (currently) * Farts * Burps * Being insulted * Being nice * Getting grounded * Jeffy * The Sketchbook * People murdering him or trying to murder him * Being dimwitted * Getting defeated * Wearing stuff that females wear * Being nice * Heroes * Police officers * Dimwits * Pink Evil mimicking him * Pink Evil and Red Ball not acting like proper villains * Laws * Villains who hate him or try to kill him * Being forced to do stuff that he doesn't want to do * Red Ball * People lying to him * Being polite * Asking nicely * Being calm * Disgusting things * Going to jail * Villains going to jail * Burning in or on fire * Heroic acts Criminal Record * Murder * Trespassing * Theft * Attempted to murder * Willing to let Pink Evil and Jeffy die * Kidnapping * Damage to property * Torture * Threatening to murder * Vandalism Deaths *In Furious Bob, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Spotty Ball and Destructor Ball's adventure to a new house, he got killed by Black Yoshi. *In Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, the guy with the hammer made Furious Bob explode into watery pieces. *In Pink Evil's Revenge, he got eaten by a giant can. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, he exploded into watery pieces by the guy with the hammer hitting him with the hammer just like how he did in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and then, he got burnt in the fire along with the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, The Sketchbook, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee. *In Pink Evil's Clone, he got crushed by a boulder during a waterfall which causes him to drown in the water. Kill Count *His own mother *Rosalina (SuperMarioLogan character) *The Sketchbook *Brooklyn T. Guy *Black Yoshi (SuperMarioLogan character) *Chilly (the girlfriend of Logan Thirtyacre) *An unnamed police officer *2 unnamed females *Drawing Jeffy *The staff or owners of the Cheerio store (possibly unless they survived and ran away when Furious Bob burnt the store) *A Prince *Italian Chef Pee Pee *Red Ball *Logan Thirtyacre *The Teacher/The guy who helps people with houses *The Giant Can References from a YouTube series, a movie,etc. When Furious Bob dies, his cause of deaths are similar to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. For example, in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Guy with the hammer by making him explode into watery pieces, it is somewhat similar to how The Black Morph Suit Person made The Red Guy explode into a glittery mess in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and in Pink Evil's Revenge, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Giant Can, it is similar to how The Giant Can killed The Duck Guy in Don't Hug Me i'm Scared 5. When Furious Bob gets killed in the fire in Puppet Pals The Movie by the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, The Sketchbook, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee, it is sort of similar to The Lion King when The Hyenas kill Scar. After Furious Bob and Scar's deaths, the guy with the hammer, the giant can, The Sketchbook, the phone, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee died in the fire and it is unknown if The Hyenas survived or died during the fire. When Furious Bob insults females by calling them silly empty headed females, it could be a reference to The Fox and the Hound since Tod, the main character of the film calls his girlfriend, Vixey a silly empty headed female. Trivia *Furious Bob has mentioned that his father taught him to say the word silly empty headed female when they both killed Furious Bob's Mother. *Furious Bob could be similar to Big Red from SuperMarioLogan as they both steal cars and drive them even though they do not have arms or legs. However, the difference is that Big Red is usually a hero and he is only a villain in one SML video, while Furious Bob is always a villain. *Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan are the only members of the group of Gym villains that have faces. *Although Furious Bob does not have arms, he drives a car while stealing it, he beats people up and he throws things in the fire in Puppet Pals videos. *Although Furious Bob called Pink Evil a silly empty headed female, Pink Evil is not a female so that would mean that Furious Bob is a liar. *Although Pink Evil caused Furious Bob to fall into the mud, the mud on Furious Bob is unseen. *Since Furious Bob no longer appears in A Project Guy, it was revealed that he is imprisoned. *It was revealed that Furious Bob killed his mother as his father helped him do it since his father was explaining about what happened. *Since Furious Bob doesn't have arms or legs, it is unknown how he can drive and steal a car, throw things in the fire or beat people up. *Furious Bob is one of the most evil villains in the Puppet Pals videos along with The Vicious Dinosaur. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob died about 4 times. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob has mentioned that he never cries or get sad and he said that he will never cry or get sad at all. *Furious Bob, along with his father, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, the guy with the hammer, Furious Bob the Builder and Bob the Wrecker are the only villains in Puppet Pals to do an evil laugh. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Angry Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Criminals Category:Revived Category:Adults Category:Objects Category:Characters who swear Category:Singing characters